Inherit the throne
by eternal-4-3v3r
Summary: He's going to take the tennis world by a storm and inherit his throne as the prince of tennis, but first he needs to learn to play. OT6
1. Chapter 1

I don't have anything against Ryoma/Sakuno pair but I like OT6 paring more. First fic please tell me my improvments for the future ^^

* * *

INHERIT THE THRONE

/^^/

8a.m

Dorm 1 Room 102

Sunlight broke through the crack of the navy coloured curtains and it shined on the sleeping members of the room. Groaning a brunette haired man pulled aside his bed covers and reached for his glasses from the bedside cabinet. Pushing the glasses over his eyes the stoic faced man stood up and made his bed.

'Kunimitsu' a deep voice said and the man turned around to find his room-mate sitting up rubbing his eyes.

'Genichiro school is starting in exactly 30 minutes get dressed, the bathroom floor is slippery so don't let your guard down' Kunimitsu Tezuka walked into the walk in wardrobe leaving the stoic Genichiro smirking.

/^^/

Dorm 1 Room 105

The sunlight hit the walls of Room 105 and made the light bounce off the walls. Covering the whole room were laminated or enlarged pictures of 5 particular men, one was the forever stoic guy Tezuka, and equally stoic Genichiro Sanada, there were pictures of a blunette who looked more like a girl rather than a guy. The blunette sat up on his bed glancing at the cloak hopping off the bed he went up to his room-mate who was still asleep holding a book in his hand. The book title read "Yuuta's Baby Photos" Smiling angelically Seiichi Yukimura shook Shusuke Fuji awake. Fuji sat up on his bed nearly knocking Yukimura to the ground.

'Sorry Sechi' Shusuke said.

'It's okay Shu, it's such a nice day today, who should we blackmail today Shu?' Seiichi asked. His evil accomplice grinned sadistically.

'I think Kei would be a good target'

/^^/

Dorm 1 Room 106

The peacefulness of Room 106 was broken by a loud sneeze coming from the navy haired guy on the triple king-sized bed. The navy haired guy jumped out of bed after noticing the time.

'Ore-sama is never late!' the guy yelled before letting 2 maids button up his school uniform, a black pair of pants with a white blouse and navy tie and black expensive shoes completed with a navy vest and black Jacket.

'Keigo-bochama your bag' a butler said holding out the neat and expensive bag.

'Ore-sama is leaving then' Atobe Keigo left the room.

/^^/

Outside in the hallway…

'Morning Kei, Kuni, Gen' Shusuke said kissing Genichiro's cheek.

'Good morning to you too Shu, Sechi' Kunimitsu said.

'Ore-sama wishes ore-sama's lovers a good morning as well' Keigo said kissing Seiichi on the lips.

'Kei-chan, stop saying Ore-sama please' Shusuke said pouting cutely. Keigo harrumphed and started walking with Genichiro's arms around his shoulders.

'I have Japanese History first' Shusuke said

'Chemistry' Kunimitsu said taking a look at his time table.

'Ore— I have Business Management' Keigo corrected himself.

'P.E' Genichiro told his lovers.

'I have free time until lunch but I got a call saying to come to the principal's office 10 minutes before lunch starts. Something about doing a little student council work' Seiichi said thoughtfully.

'I hope you didn't do anything wrong Seiichi' Kunimitsu said.

'I wonder' Seiichi said smiling brightly.

'I will see you all later than' Shusuke said turning right towards the History building, Seiichi kissed Shusuke before waving at the others and walking towards the student services building in which the student council was located in. Keigo, Kunimitsu and Genichiro also went their own ways, today was going to be another normal day…

/^^/

12:20 School Management building.

Seiichi walked up to the entrance of the School Management building or the SM as it was shortened. The automatic doors slid open and Seiichi quickly stepped inside.

'Ara? Yukimura-kun! You're here.' The office lady said.

'Yes, the principal wanted to see me is it ok if I go up?' Seiichi asked.

'Of course, he should be in his office' the office lady said.

'Thank you very much' Seiichi said and climbed into the elevator, reaching the top floor he got off, a soft sound of a violin reached his ears and Seiichi found himself walking towards the sound, his feet carrying him and his brain flooded with the melody.

He hesitated outside the principal's office but quietly pushed open the door. He could see the principal sitting at his desk looking towards the door, he caught the principal's eyes and was about to apologise until the principal smiled and put a finger to his lips as a sign of quietness. The violin was still being played, by a figure with his back facing Seiichi, all Seiichi could make out was a small boy like figure wearing a baggy hoodie and jeans. Seiichi tried to slip into the room silently but the door creaked loudly causing the figure to stop playing the violin and turn around slowly.

Seiichi's eyes widened.

/^^/

12.30 Lunch…

'Where's Sechi?' Shusuke asked a little worried.

'He'll be here soon Shu don't fret' Genichiro said.

'Atobe-buchou! Tezuka-buchou! Sanada-fukubuchou! Fuji-senpai!' Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Gakuto, Oshitari, Inui, Kawamura, Eiji, Marui, Kirihara, Oishi, Shishido, Jiroh, Jackal, Renji and Yagyuu sat down.

'Where are the rest?' Keigo asked.

'Around, they'll come later' Oshitari said. Just at that moment 4 girls walked past whispering way too loudly 'Did you see them?' the red haired girl asked her friends.

'I never knew that there would be a person who is more beautiful than the school president.' The black haired girl said.

'Yukimura-senpai looked really nervous, but was it a boy or a girl walking with him?' the green haired girl asked.

'I think it was a girl I mean no boy can be that pretty, did you see how Yukimura-Kaichou was blushing?' the silver haired girl said.

'Excuse me but where is Yukimura right now?' Tezuka asked grabbing the green haired girl's arm. The 4 girls all blushed,

'He's walking this way' the red girl said. The cafeteria doors suddenly opened, Seiichi walked in indeed very red in the face, the whole student body quietened down having heard the rumours that Yukimura-kaichou was walking around with an angel, Seiichi was walking towards his lovers' table, behind him walked a smaller figure. The figure had shoulder length black and emerald hair, tied back with a piece of ribbon, their gold eyes shined and looked sharp, their skin was flawless and pale. Seiichi literally dragged the figure to the table and sat him/her down before sitting down himself.

'Everyone this is Ryoma Echizen _**he **_is only 16 years old but will be in the same classes as the graduating seniors.' Seiichi explained slowly putting emphasis on the word "He" the girls broke into excited whispers and squeals of delight at finding out this god-like person was a male. The boys of the room found themselves flushed and turned away abruptly. Ryoma squirmed in his chair finding all the stares full of lust uncomfortable.

'Ryoma-kun let my introduce you to my boyfriends: Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Fuji Shusuke and Sanada Genichiro, they might be in some of your classes, the rest are tennis teammates Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Gakuto, Oshitari, Inui, Kawamura, Eiji, Marui, Kirihara, Oishi, Shishido, Jiroh, Jackal, Renji and Yagyuu. There are more but they seem to be away' Seiichi said smiling once more.

Ryoma nodded still shaking a little. 'Ryoma-kun, your room-mate will be Kirihara Akaya here and someone called Fuji Yuuta' Ryoma suddenly pointed at Shusuke. Seiichi chuckled.

'Fuji Yuuta is Shusuke's younger brother' Seiichi said.

'Echizen-san, my name is Atobe Keigo, have we met before by any chance?' Keigo asked. Ryoma hurriedly shook his head.

'Excuse me' someone said turning everyone saw Sakaki-sensei, the music teacher, Kaikaze Gakuen Orchestra teacher and tennis coach. Ryoma suddenly stood up and hugged Sakaki sensei, Sakaki sensei hugged Ryoma tightly.

The shocked school gasped when Sakaki sensei said. 'So I see you've met my god-son'


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of Tennis/ Tennisu no Ojisama is not owned by me ^^ (I forgot to mention it..).

Thank you!

* * *

8p.m

Room 105

/^^/

Outside the light was fading, painting the sky with gold, yellow and red.

A large no, huge majestic building was located at the top of a hill 10 minute walk from the actual school.

Against the darkening sky, the building was brightly lit, except for a bedroom at the top floor of the dormitory.

Inside the darkness of the room one boy lay on his bed staring up at the naked ceiling of the room, contemplating about the events of the day.

For the past 9 years he had spent at this school, Yukimura Seiichi's life had always started the same and ended the same, today; his life had suddenly turned in a different direction when he had met the mysterious boy named Echizen Ryoma.

Though the morning had started as normal as possible except for the announcement from the principal, the day ended so differently than other days.

At this time, Seiichi would be in the dining room eating dinner with his lovers and friends, now; all he could think about was that golden eyed boy.

_Flashback…_

'_God-son?' Keigo asked shocked that this new transfer student was somehow related to Sakaki-sensei; Sakaki Kaguya was the 5__th__ most wanted bachelor in the world both for his fame and money. _

_To say that the paparazzi hadn't even found out about the fact that Sakaki had a family was amazement, as they practically stuck to him 24 hours a day. _

_'Sakaki-sensei, did you just say that Echizen here is your god-son?' Kunimitsu asked. _

_'That's what I said, his mother is my younger sister' Sakaki replied curtly still holding Ryoma protectively. _

_'Ryoma follow me' Sakaki turned away from the group. _

_Ryoma bowed at his senpais before picking up his bag and un-touched lunch. _

_'Ryoma will be back at the dorm before lights out' Sakaki sensei said to Kunimitsu who was the dorm-head. _

_The two guys walked silently out leaving behind them, a cafeteria full of curious students. _

_End of Flashback_

Indeed, Seiichi hadn't seen Ryoma yet, giving a frustrated grunt, Seiichi stood up and walked to his dresser.

Taking out a t-shirt and shorts Seiichi dressed lost in his thoughts.

'Do I believe in love at first sight?' Seiichi asked.

'No, at least, not until now' Seiichi answered his own question.

Seiichi sat down to put his shoes on still wondering about his feelings, even when he had first met Kunimitsu and Keigo, they had remained friends until Seiichi had opened up to them.

With Genichiro, it had only taken them about 3 days before they moved onto a deeper relationship, with Syusuke, it had been an affectionate friendship.

So why was it, when Seiichi first met this boy in the principal's office, his heart had nearly jumped out of his skin?

Why had his face felt like it was on fire and why had his face suddenly turned from pale white to red so quickly?

Picking up his tennis bag, Seiichi pushed the room door open and walked down the hall passing open doors and lit rooms.

Finally down by the tennis courts Seiichi took out his blue racket, checking the strings, he got into one of the courts, on one side of the court was a ball machine specially designed for tennis only.

Seiichi turned the machine onto max and waited, suddenly, 3 balls shot out rapidly one after the other.

Taking his stance and putting his weight onto his feet, Seiichi hit the balls from the same spot.

'Seiichi…' A voice called out. Turning he saw all his lovers standing with their rackets in their hands.

'Syu, Kuni, Gen, Kei. I just suddenly felt like playing tennis' Seiichi smiled.

'Ore-sama is not so—' Keigo stopped when he felt a sadistic smile directed his way followed by a slight small cough from you-probably-guessed-who.

'I mean _I _am not so stupid Sei I can see you are attracted to that boy who's presence is not as glorious as mine'

Keigo said walking into the tennis court.

'Be awed by Ore-sama's—' Keigo began

'He's a pretty boy isn't he?' Syusuke grinned at Seiichi and the other two stoic boys nodded.

Keigo flipped his hair as though he had not been interrupted.

'Let's play a game' Kunimitsu said suddenly.

'Jeez Kuni, all you ever seem to think about is tennis' Seiichi said.

So the matches began with Kunimitsu and Seiichi playing against Syusuke and Keigo.

Genichiro acted as referee. None of them seemed to notice that the moon had already lit up the sky.

'40-15 Tezuka, Yukimura pair' Genichiro called out using their full name for the tennis match.

'Kei, I think its time I used my newest move.' Syusuke took his stance.

'Toro Kiru (Tiger Slice)' Syusuke said and drew his racket back.

'Senpai tachi' an almost childish yet deep commanding voice called out to them.

All five of the boys turned at the voice.

Ryoma was standing by the net looking extremely confused.

'Ryoma' 'Echizen' they all said.

'Senpai tachi' Ryoma said again.

'Yes?' Seiichi asked.

'What are you doing?' Ryoma looked up at his senpais.

'We're playing tennis Echizen, can't you see?' Genichiro asked.

'Tennis? What's that?'

* * *

Sorry everyone if Sakaki-sensei's name is not Kaguya... I didnt know what it was so I just randomly made it up...

thanks for reading!


End file.
